


Caving with a fire monster

by Mercyisnotasignofweakness



Series: Drabbles, requests and more [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Swearing?, trapped in a cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyisnotasignofweakness/pseuds/Mercyisnotasignofweakness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, in hindsight? Going caving with a fire monster in the part of the Underground that consists of about 80% water might have been a terrible idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caving with a fire monster

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble request: “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…” with grillby x reader for the drabble thing please?

Okay, in hindsight? Going caving with a fire monster in the part of the Underground that consists of about 80% water might have been a terrible idea.

Scratch that, it _is_ a terrible idea.

You sigh, feeling frustrated at your own stupidity, and try kicking at the pile of rocks that ripped loose of the wall and ended up blocking the entrance to the small cave where you and Grillby have been collecting small glowing fungi.

“Okay, so it looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…” you say, desperately trying to keep your tone chipper and positive. 

“Someone will come” he tells you, his voice as steady as ever. You can’t believe that he can be that calm. _He’s_ the fire monster sitting on a rock, holding an old umbrella over his head, in the middle of a room that’s slowly filling with water that’s dripping in from the ceiling, just waiting for his slowly approaching painful death. 

“You don’t know that” you say to him. You wade your way through the pool of water that’s, fuck it’s reaching above your knees now. Shaking your head, you try to calm the panic slowly building in your chest. You can’t lose your mind now. You’re the only one who can survive in water of you two, so you have to keep calm.

“I do” Grillby says, “Someone will notice that we’re missing and will come to look for us.”

“Will that be before or after the water kills you?” you snap at him. He doesn’t even flinch at the harshness in your voice. Instead he reaches a hand out towards you, ignoring the hissing when a few drops of water rolling of the umbrella hits his hand.

“I will be fine” he promises. You allow him to pull you up onto the rock where he is sitting and he wraps an arm around your waist. You can feel the heat from his body dry your clothes super fast. It’s still a really weird feeling being dried off so quickly, but you’ve come to enjoy it in the past few months.

You lean your head against his shoulder and sigh. “Why did we have to go looking for those stupid mushrooms anyway?” you ask him silently.

“A customer asked for a special dish for their birthday” he explains.

“Yeah well I’m gonna kick that bastard’s ass if you die because of a stupid mushroom” you declare, shaking a fist weakly in the air. Grillby just laugh softly, a sound as brief and soothing as nothing else you’ve ever heard before and he hugs you closer. “Couldn’t they just have gotten the mushrooms for you? Why did you have to go get them yourself?” You look up at bit and find him looking straight at you.

“And lose the opportunity to spend the afternoon with you?” he says. You snort and look away, trying to hide how much that comment makes you blush. He’s so sweet.

“Next time we’re watching a movie instead, okay?” you just mumble, lacking something more clever to say.

“Okay” he agrees with a soft chuckle. A warm hand turns your face towards his and a moment later your face burning in the best way possible. Scolding hot lips move over your own, mapping them out and you sink into his hold, finally feeling the tension in your body give out, allowing the tears that have been threatening to spill from your eyes to finally be let loose.

A low giggle is what makes you pull away and you both turn your attention towards the new monster in the cave.

“should i come back later or?” Sans asks, winking at you two.

“You are late. I texted you almost fifteen minutes ago” Grillby just says, ignoring Sans’ comment completely. Sans shrugs.

“i was busy. besides, looks like you were having fun” he says, but you can see regret flash over his face for a split-second when his eyes dart down to the surface of the water that’s only barely a feet away from where you are sitting. 

“ready to get out of here?” he says and once again you’re surprised at how well Sans hides his emotions. There is no sign of anything besides light teasing and an edge of laziness in his voice.

In the blink of an eye he vanishes, just to appear behind you and after putting a hand on each of your shoulders, he teleports you out of the cave.

The next day you find out it was him that ordered that “special dish” anonymously just to mess with Grillby and you spend almost two hours chasing him around Snowdin armed with a metal spoon as your weapon. 

_**FIN.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come chat with me on Tumblr!: Mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
